Will I Ever See Him Again
by tiara94
Summary: Times Seem Rather Tough For Lyra After She Had Trunks Daugther Naming The Baby Girl Melina. But Lyra Was Upset When Trunks Thinks That She Had Cheated, But Will She Ever Be Loved Again Or IS It Over?
1. Chapter 1

**_The Love of the Death-Diary Of Lyra_**

_By Tiara94_

_**I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z Or The Characters! This Stroy Was Created By Me While Role Playing With My Bebo Friends. But I Changed A Few Things.**_

_Chapter One: Will I Ever See Him Again _

_Trunks looked down at me with an angry look._

_"You told me nothing about you being with Broly", as he turned his back on me, "And your still friends with him? Just how dumb are u?"_

_He flew away betrayed and disappointed at me. He thought that I had sex with Broly ever since the time he was being recovered from the HEARTLESS VIRUS. I was sick at the time and tried my best moving in between from time to time._

_'Why are you going away? I have to tell you something, I'm not up to no good Trunks."_

_I had a secret I wanted to tell him but I didn't know how he take it._

_He wouldn't believe a word I said._

_"Goodbye Lyra"_

_He flew away into space never to be found again as I tried to look from him but I couldn't find him anywhere. As he flew away I was upset and I was again left alone. I whispered to myself," I'm pregnant with your baby girl......"_

_Tears came from came from my eyes as I was hurt and my were eyes red. I was hurt by the words that came from his lips. So I cried in pain the same time I was pregnant feeling the kicks of my unborn child inside.  
Somewhere in space in a far distance, Trunks was sitting on a meteor as was listening to music thinking He to himself, why would she be so dumb to cheat on me?_

_I had called him on my blackberry phone and called him hoping he pick up. At The last ring, he finally answered his phone as he was listening to what I had to said "What do u want?"_

_I was cranky even though she was pregnant._

_"I'm trying to tell I'm not up to no good, I'm not cheating on you, i didnt fuck with another guy and...............I'm pregnant with your daugther Trunks"_

_"Are you sure it's my daughter of FUCKING BROLY'S!!!"_

_He hung up the phone on me as I grew angry._

_I made it back home to my palace in the mountains which took me two hours to get to from flying and walking. The royal guards see me in pain as they try to help me but I lied and said I was alright but I wasn't. Walking slowly in the hallway, I felt a sting in my vagina when I happen to break a pole in half squeezing on it. I collapsed on the floor as Maria and Goku ran down the hallway and picked me up putting me in my room as I felt unconscious for that past three minutes or for I don't how long that night._


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Love of the Death-Diary Of Lyra_**

_By Tiara94_

_**I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z Or The Characters! This Stroy Was Created By Me While Role Playing With My Bebo Friends. But I Changed A Few Things.**_

**_Chapter Two: Pregnacny_**

_She woke up as she seen Maria and Goku next to her. She raised her hand in front and broken her expensive golden glass mirror in front of her blasting it in pieces. Filled with rage she cursed so loudly saying, "HE WON'T FUCKIN EVEN LISTEN WHAT I FUCKIN HAVE TO SAY!!!! I HATE TRUNKS, I HATE HIM."_

_I keep feeling kicks as I started to bleed hard again. I began weeping while Maria held my head trying to stop me from crying. Goku stepped out the room and came back with towels with one cold and placed it on my head._

_"Well don't worry sis, me and Maria are here for you!" ' as my big brother Goku stroked my head._

_"Are you having the baby? Oh so what can i get you?" Maria had grabbed a cup and placed it on the side of my dresser. She goes to the hall looking around inside a cabient and grabs a cup of cold water appears inside. She came back giving me my cold water._

_"Don't worry about anything right now, the baby you're having doesn't belong to Broly. I have no idea why Trunks thinks that you had sex with Broly and he isn't the father of your unborn child. He is dead Lyra, when he died he died alone but i saw it all, it was sad."_

_My father Hunter stormed in angrily in my room looking at Maria, Goku, and then me with his face red when I grew nervous._

_"What the hell had happen and why are you hurt?"_

_I was slient for a second and I knew if I told father he be angry, he hated for having to bail me out if i got in trouble._

_"You have five seconds to speak before I beat your-"_

_"OKAY I"LL TELL YOU ALREADY!"_

_Father had given me a stern look as his face grew darker red when he was angry._

_"GET UP RIGHT NOW!!!"_

_"FATHER I CAN'T MOVE BECAUSE I'M.......pregnant."_

_I covered my face with my pillow as i knew he was going to explode. He grabbed my wrist twisting it hard._

_"WHEN WERE YOU PREGNANT HUH?"_

_I felt so embrassed telling my father what happened. I remember perfectly. It was the very first day I strated dating Trunks when it happned after my Karou, Ritamaru, and I thought my second husband Vegiten was dead. Trunks was holding me around my waist as we both couldn't stop staring in each other eyes so deeply. Thats until we happned to get in the mood. He picked up in his arms taking me to his home planet Nexus. Then and there he sweeps me into his arms, carrying me lightly to his bedroom, ever kissing his sweet lips. As we approach it, our clothing begins to line the floor as we toss it haphazardly aside. Finally, he sits me down on the bed, and looks in all of my naked beauty. My brown hair falls low over pert breasts. As his eyes trace down, as I blush harder. He can already feel his own member rising within the confines of his boxer shorts, writhing against the fabric._

_He slowly kneels down in front of me, gazing into my eyes, to confirm what he wishes to do. Then he kisses my neck, pressing the end of his tongue lightly against the skin after each kiss. He moves slowly down to the nape of my neck, licking it wholly. I shiver at this, my eyes moving heavenwards. He moves his hands to my back, as he moves his kisses lower._

_He knew what I wanted, and stands up. Removing his boxers, he lies his head down on the bed, cushioning my head with his hands. Then, without guidance, pushes his tumescent member deep into the weeping, beautiful valley between my thighs. We both moan at the sudden intensity of the combined passions, and he moves slowly in and out, every movement, every second worth an eternity of the most intense beauty and passion. I began to writhe in his grasp, and he feels me in the throes of orgasm. He continued to pump in and out of me dripping mound, and feels it contract around his throbbing cock, as I had let out a light, yet powerful moan of release. Trunks continued to move in and out of me, feeling that soon he himself will be at the point of climax, as the contractions and become almost more than he can bear. I moaned again, and he lets out a bestial howl of true pleasure as he spreads the extent of his seed inside of me, feeling it run throughout my body, tendrils of it caressing my womb as gentle as the love we have shared. I lied in bed with him for the past three hours, never speaking, for in the night they are in love._

_I spoke up and told my father," I was pregnant the very first day we started going out."_

_"Did you have him use a condom."_

_I knew if I told my father he be angry even more. I shoke my head slowly and said "No."_

_He was so angry as his face was now dark red seeing his veins pop out from his arms and head. With my wrist still in my hand, he grabbed me out of bed dragging me in my bathroom._

_"TAKE THE FUCKING TEST RIGHT NOW!!!"_

_He had a pregnancy test in his hand and handed it too me. I went into the bathroom and took the test and came out with the results._

_"What is the results?" Maria had asked me holding my medicine in my hands._

_"it's....Positive.....ooooowww...I feel the pain again!!!"_

_I felled on the floor slowly as i strated to bleed. Goku had picked me and put me back in bed giving me an IV. Somewhere in a far distance, Trunls was wacthing everything that happned. Maria had toke me a hospital that night on planet earth where I was treated. Every single four hours, I was needed to be given medicine.  
At midnight I was fast asleep until i heard booming sounds crashing down at the hospital._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love of the Death-Diary Of Lyra**

By Tiara94

_**I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z Or The Characters! This Stroy Was Created By Me While Role Playing With My Bebo Friends. But I Changed A Few Things.**_

_Chapter Three: Unborn Child_

_At three o' clock in the morning, I went back to my palace. I had the feeling that if I went to a hospital, something wrong would go on. I went into my night gown but it had seem not to fit when there was a huge rip in front. I took my biggest and put that on instead and crawled in my bed trying to go to sleep but I couldn't because I missed Trunks but at the same time I hated him. But I don't. Gentle kicks awoken early that morning at five o' clock in the morning when I felt the stinging pain again holding on. I felt so hungry. I went downstairs to the kitchen and found the cookie jar on the counter as I toke one in my hand, as I was about to eat it, it was gone. I turned around and seen my little sister Karou with it in her hands and threw it away._

_"No more cookies for you young lady."_

_She laughed her head pointing at me._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you are getting fat!"_

_"No I am not! I'm pregnant and I need to eat something cause I been starving all day!"_

_"What! Trunks made you pregnant?"_

_"Yes, Trunks had gotten me pregnant."_

_"Since When?"_

_"Since the first date we been going out. That's when everyone suspected something was wrong with me because of my legs."_

_"Because of your-eeeewwww Lyra!!! Did you have him use a condom at all or did it just happen to break?"_

_"No, we didn't bother to use one at all, he just-well he just had happen to play a "game"."_

_"Oh no it was no game, you both had sex and you didn't bother to have him use a condom at all, wait until dad hears you haven't used one the whole entire time."_

_"NO!!! Don't tell him. Dad is already angry from Trunks leaving me and me getting in trouble sometimes."_

_"Well alright, but get your but back in bed."_

_"I'm hungry though, I'm a pregnant woman who is eating for two."_

_"Nope, get to bed now."_

_She had laughed as she was having her fun bossing me around. Goku came into the kitchen and seen us both as his eyed me._

_"What are you doing up? Go back to bed before father gets angry again."_

_"But I'm hungry though."_

_"No you're not, you are just being fat like momma when she ate that whole chocolate cake."_

_"Chocolate cake? She ate that whole thing? I never had a piece."_

_Goku picked me up while Karou had followed us to my bedroom where I was once again and then left the room for forty-five minutes later. Maiya walked in the room looking at me but she wasn't happy at all._

_"Mother, why did you do this me? You never told me did I wanted a baby sister or brother."_

_"Sweetie, Mommy didn't know at all until I found out on my own when I threw up every single hour and my hunger was unusual than before."_

_"You expect me to believe that? How could I know if you got pregnant on purpose?"_

_"Maiya, I told you already I had no idea I was pregnant until I found out."_

_"Mommy I'm mad at you! You aren't going to love me anymore at all, all you care about now is the baby inside you and not me."_

_"Sweetie you know that is not true, I love you deeply. Come over here with Mommy."_

_Maiya crawled in her hello kitty pj's into my bed as she lay-ed her head on my huge belly. She placed her hand on the middle of my stomach as she felt the kicks._

_"The baby is kicking Mommy."_

_"I know sweetie, and the baby is a girl."_

_"Its a baby girl?"_

_"Yes sweetie, its a baby girl."_

_"Mommy, what are you going to name her?"_

_"I wanted to name her Jessica who was my best friend back in high school who died in the Negaverse. But the night when Trunks and i slept together days ago, he said if he happened to get me pregnant, he wanted to name the baby girl Melina."_

_"Melina? Oh the name means honey mommie, are you being fat again?"_

_Maiya had laughed rolling around like crazy._

_"No I'm not being fat again but I can go for some honey with oatmeal though."_

_"Mommy, I won't have to share my room with Melina, will I?"_

_"No, she will be in a crib next to me sweetie when she is soon to be born."_

_I held my stomach as I felt my unborn child kicking already only in a fetus position. It grew so quickly then it has before when I gave birth to my other children. One thing was stuck on my mind. Would Trunks ever return or forget me forever? I missed him dearly._

_εїз ~"Pure love is a willingness to give without a thought of receiving anything in return."~__εїз _


End file.
